Louisiana State University Schools of Medicine (LSU) in New Orleans and in Shreveport (LSU-NO and LSU-S) are applying for grant support to participate in the clinical trials and scientific research programs of the Southwest Oncology Group. LSU-NO has been a Group member since 1965 with LSU-S joining as a co-member in 1982. Although currently not funded, LSU has continued as an active Group member, enrolling a record number of patients. From October 1, 1990, to September 30, 1991, (period reported in the continuing application of the Group) LSU registered 167 patients compared to 73 in the same period in 1987-88. This 129 percent increase in accrual has been possible by an institutional commitment to improve the care of the indigent and minority patients who make up almost all the patients seen at our centers and by participation in the UCOP, High Priority, and CTEP Minority Initiative Programs. LSU has recruited a record number of Group members from all cancer care specialties emphasizing a multimodality approach to cancer care. By concentrating our resources, we have become one of the top UCOP programs in the country with 55 enrollments this period and one of the leading registrants to both the CTEP Minority Initiatives and the High Priority Programs. Quality data has been consistently submitted with our quality ranking being above average. With full grant funding we plan to: 1) expand availability of clinical trials to indigent and minority patients in other areas of the state by opening satellites at four regional hospitals supervised by LSU-S or LSU-NO, 2) enhance CGOP accrual by providing full data management support, and 3) and continue accruing a high number of patients while maintaining the quality of data. LSU has overcome past criticisms of limited patient accrual and shown the capability of being a major Group participant.